


Paradox, paradoxical, paradoxically beautiful

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 他们在一起的第十年，有些变了，有些从未改变。致生活，致他们悖论般的爱。





	

**Author's Note:**

> bug都是我的

1936年的夏天，纽约城里掀起了一股令普通市民避之不及的热浪。从繁忙的上城，纵贯全城，中央公园比往常还要热闹。在这样熙熙攘攘的喧嚣市井中，巫师界与非巫师界以短暂的和平微妙的交融在一起，明晃晃的炙热阳光下，“奇迹”与行色匆匆的人群近在咫尺：一只奇异失踪的女士手袋；一颗凭空悬浮的梨；一辆平稳滑行的汽车，不知怎的跳到了一溜汽车的前排；一支快要融化的、软塌塌的彩虹冰淇淋，在一个眨眼的瞬间突然巧妙地完整，并散发出诱人的丝丝凉气。这座城市日复一日的进行着魔幻的呼吸，而无意识间进行着这些奇妙工程的人们隐蔽地藏匿其中，从不刻意居功，和所有正常的、没有“特殊能力”的普通人一样进行着日复一日的工作，生活，如同这条和平时没什么两样的列文斯顿街。

克雷登斯坐在列文斯顿街48号公寓的窗口，听着楼下一辆福特A型轿车点火失败了好几次，最后发出了一声尖锐的巨响，接着传来车主人悻悻的叫骂。 这是下午五点，他漫不经心的合上手里棕皮封面的旧书，竖起耳朵，专注聆听着楼下的动静。

隔壁公寓的猫咪大概正晒着一天中最后一点卷着热浪的阳光，偶尔发出一两声懒洋洋的叫唤，房间里的落地吊钟嗒嗒作响，在那个拥挤的，乱糟糟的小角落里，链条与齿轮正进行着争宠般的摩擦，像是控诉主人的无情抛弃。他们住在一起的第五年，克雷登斯心血来潮，陆陆续续买来了一大堆“小”玩意儿，但终究因为珀西瓦尔异常憎恶吊钟发出的连绵不断的轻响（“那声音让我神经衰弱。”）而丢在了公寓最不起眼的角落里，连同印着P. 蒙德里安《百老汇爵士乐》的花瓶、扣着粗糙线条的《玩牌者》[1]皮套的沙发椅——克雷登斯永远也忘不了当他把这些东西一一塞进门时，刚从魔法国会安全部下班的珀西瓦尔·格里夫斯部长先生脸上那副前所未有的震惊表情。

此时此刻，克雷登斯正像往常一样等待男人下班。过去这个时候，钟刚刚敲完第五下，珀西瓦尔脚步声便会登上第一层台阶，起初总是不慌不忙，沉稳安定，可跨过公寓门前最后几级台阶时往往带着一点难以察觉的轻快。每到这个时候，克雷登斯便一扫懒洋洋的样子，跳起来走到门口，准备接过忙碌一天的疲惫男人递过来的第一样东西——围巾，帽子，手套，有时候是科沃斯基烘培店的嗅嗅蛋糕，还不忘加上一句尖刻的暗示：“这食物的形状有够古怪。”

——克雷登斯面无表情。珀西瓦尔一旦对某件事产生质疑，往往便形成一系列锲而不舍的延展，然而这十年间，他除了偶发微词，却从未决定和皮克科瑞女士聊一聊。

今天或许稍稍晚了点儿，大概又是糟糕的一天，克雷登斯想着。

五点零一分，邻居家的猫终于停止了叫唤，傍晚安静的列文斯顿街道上传来“碰”的窗户落下的声音。

五点零二分。楼下响起一阵纷乱的脚步声，像是有什么人跌跌撞撞的走进了楼道。克雷登斯绝对不会听错，男人的脚步声他已经听了十年，从来没有认错的时候，哪怕是在这种听上去风度尽失的时刻。珀西瓦尔总有这种难以言述的“男人的尊严”，即从不在家中表现出任何慌乱惊惧的样子，无论发生什么事情，他在克雷登斯面前永远是一尊保护神一样的存在。大概是源于早年两人相处之间的倾斜关系，克雷登斯永远都是需要被保护，被格外关爱的那一个，尽管那时他们彼此都是受害者。珀西瓦尔为了全身心的照看克雷登斯，做出了不小的牺牲。

男人站在门口，气息不稳，甚至向来一丝不苟的着装都有了一丝不易察觉的凌乱：歪掉的领带，搭在小臂上布满凌乱褶皱的灰色围巾。克雷登斯不动声色的接过男人递来的外套，不慌不忙的扬起眉毛，糟糕的一天？

“岂止是糟糕。”珀西瓦尔紧锁眉头，做了个手势，示意两人关上门再说话。

“我从没见过这么固执的麻鸡。”珀西瓦尔揽过眼前和自己差不多高的青年，吻了吻对方的额角。十年时间，能够给一个遭受不公的少年足够的时光，洗去屈辱，淡化记忆，焕发新生。如今的克雷登斯一洗十年前的畏缩和病态的，营养不良的姿态，变成了一个苍白而健康的人。尽管已经步入中年，可苍白的肤色和常年被周到呵护的生活状态，赋予了他稍显年轻的面容。尽管默默然在他身上仍然留下了不可泯灭的痕迹，大部分时候，克雷登斯还是能够保持乐观的心态，除了依旧不怎么喜欢说话。更何况，来自身边人的真挚的关爱和爱护让他没什么理由继续沉湎过去，哀悼不幸。

克雷登斯环上对方，结结实实的吻在了男人唇上。

珀西瓦尔拉开克雷登斯，专注的看着对方，深有些不以为然：“不过我更关心，本周第三次早退的人又用了什么理由敷衍过去。”

克雷登斯挣脱男人，翻了个白眼，我们中，总要有一个人准备晚饭。

“我以为你只会煮粥。”珀西瓦尔挑起眉毛。

克雷登斯没有理睬这句有些挑衅的话，转身挂起男人的大衣，接着走向起居室的窗户。窗外是淡淡的暮色，远处的街道上不时传来一两声汽车喇叭的轰鸣，一切平静，温柔的仿佛白天的燥热不复存在似的。

“‘即一人爱着远方的另一人，/原有着家，顶着父名在头上……’[2]”克雷登斯拿过丢在窗台的小书，哗啦啦的翻着页，低声念到。珀西瓦尔仿佛像是觉得好笑似的，嘴角上扬：“你知道我对你们那些东西一无所知。”

克雷登斯做了个挖苦般的鬼脸，示意，别为你拒绝读书找借口。

“你知道，有时候我真的很怀念十年前的你，”男人状若失望的沉下声音，一手利落地拉下领带，把它搭在椅背上，接着扯松了衬衫领口，“我刚把你带回来的时候，你就这样，”男人优雅的比划了一下，空气中出现了一道迷雾般的幻影，依稀可以看出一个佝偻着身子的男孩儿，“不会和我’顶嘴’。很多时候，我怀疑是不是我的教育方式出了问题。”

克雷登斯报以微笑。不，我最需要感谢的便是你，这十年里从未停歇，从未停止的源源不断的感激和爱。

“顺便一说，我邀请了蒂娜来吃晚饭。蒂娜和小斯卡曼德。”

对“小斯卡曼德”这个称谓克雷登斯毫不感到意外，十年前那场可以称之为浩劫的事件珀西瓦尔一直耿耿于怀。一是因为自己的不幸“缺席”，二是因为手下管理懈怠，而导致了一系列本不该发生，实际造成了极大危害的危机的发生。这一切都源于纽特那只又可爱又危险的箱子——不过，命运就是这么奇妙。如果没有纽特的箱子，还有什么能把他们像如今这样紧密而不可分割的联系在一起呢？

 

蒂娜和纽特到的很准时，蒂娜对奎妮和雅各布的缺席感到抱歉，而纽特一如既往地用和小男孩儿打招呼的方式向他问好。这一点儿也没让克雷登斯感到不快。纽特是他很早就选择相信的人，他对自己从来毫无恶意，更不用说自己的命都是对方救下的。

晚餐时，他们共同回忆了一些甜美的时光，产生了许多令人热泪盈眶的共鸣。接近尾声，蒂娜在烛光中露出一个模糊的温柔微笑，偏过头，看着纽特，柔声说道：“我们大概谁也没想到，今天有幸能够坐在这里。”

“致命运女神，”珀西瓦尔在这个恰到好处的时刻举起了手中的酒杯，“让我们相遇。”他没有把目光转向克雷登斯，这是明智的，因为克雷登斯感到自己的眼睛里有什么明亮的东西仿佛要流出来。朦胧中他看向身旁的年长者，尽管眼前一片明亮的模糊，他还是能够清楚的分辨出对方斑白的鬓角，严肃的神情，一切都和十年前一样熟悉。

“致生活——”蒂娜说不下去了，匆匆擦了擦眼睛。纽特握住了她的手。

他们碰杯。

有什么在悄悄改变，可有些东西从未缺席。

 

 

第二天清晨，酷热似乎退散了一些。窗外是明媚的天光，卧室里安详静谧，吊钟发出令人安心的嗒嗒声。

阳光渐渐爬上窗棂，身旁的男人惬意的翻了个身，一手揉进男孩儿乱糟糟的头发。

“嘘，”珀西瓦尔含糊嘟囔，“我们再睡一小会儿。”

致生活，致他们悖论般的爱。

 

完

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]蒙德里安，和《玩牌者》的作者杜斯伯格都是属于荷兰风格（De Stijl）派画家。
> 
> [2]《旅人》，W. H. Auden，查良铮 译


End file.
